


stored power

by servicetopthor



Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Elemental Magic, F/F, Ritual Sex, Sibling Incest, Soulmate elements, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: “Only after winter’s power can summer’s rise.”
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704907
Kudos: 52
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	stored power

Elsa had long suspected Anna had powers of her own. Powers lying dormant, that needed help getting out. Elsa asked the eldest trolls, consulted her mother’s library, and even asked Anna herself.

Anna giggled when she asked. “Of course not, Elsa. You’re the only magical one around here!”

Elsa couldn’t believe it. It didn’t seem right. Her and Anna, they balanced each other so perfectly. Sometimes, Elsa’s magic would chase her, seek her out at odd times. 

On Elsa’s birthday, a celebration was held in the Land of the Living Rock. Then, as the party died away, Pabbie admitted the old prophecy. Two soulmates, one born on winter’s solstice, the other on summer’s. He recited that both would hold immense power, but that summer’s magic could only awaken from winter’s magic.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Elsa asked the troll. She was kneeling in front of him, far from the party-goers. Still, they were talking in hushed voices. 

Pabbie gave Elsa a stern frown. “Because, it simply can’t be you and Princess Anna… The ritual described is… Not fit, for the two of you.”

Despite the old troll’s hesitation, he told Elsa the name of the book she could find the ritual in. Elsa headed to the library the next morning, barely able to sleep that night due to her excitement. 

When she first read it, she doubted herself immediately. Pabbie was right, the ritual wasn’t right for two sisters. But the prophecy was so specific to Elsa and Anna… 

Elsa decided she would try. The first steps were innocuous, if neither of them felt anything, they would not continue. The ritual was to be performed on summer’s solstice, Anna’s birthday. She could always change her mind.

\---

“Where are we going?” Anna asked after Elsa finally managed to pull her away from Kristoff.

“It’s a birthday surprise,” Elsa said, swallowing down her nerves. “In… my room.”

Anna was grinning, nearly glowing from the sunlight spilling through the windows. When they reached Elsa’s door, Elsa paused.

“I know you don’t believe you have powers,” Elsa started. “But I’ve always thought you do. I… I think I found a way to awaken them.”

Anna’s brows furrowed. “What? Elsa, I’ve told you again and again—”

Elsa opened her door, swiftly walking in. Anna followed. On the edge of the bed sat the book, open to the page that held the prophecy. “Read it,” she urged, gesturing with one fair hand.

Anna pursed her lips before her eyes fell to the pages. Elsa watched nervously. There was a part of her that thought she was mad, seeing false connections in dusty books. But, Anna’s eyes widened as she read.

“It… It’s us,” Anna breathed. “Royals born on each solstice, the eldest having control over ice. Even the picture here… It looks like us.”

_ “Only after winter’s power can summer’s rise,” _ Elsa read aloud from the book. _ “Only after Freya’s ritual may summer claim her prize.” _

“What is Freya’s ritual?” Anna asked.

Elsa turned away, doubt setting in once more. “It’s… complicated. It has many steps, some that are… personal.”

“Let’s try,” Anna replied. “We have to try.”

Elsa met her sister’s gaze. “If, at any point, you want to stop… Please, tell me.”

Anna cautiously nodded. “Of course. Why, is it going to hurt?”

Elsa wasn’t sure how to answer that. “I… Let’s try the first step. Tell me if you feel anything strange.” Elsa grabbed Anna’s hand, letting frost cover her sister’s skin. Once all of her fingers were covered, Elsa asked, “Well?”

Anna’s mouth was agape. “I don’t feel anything!” Elsa’s stomach dropped. “I mean, I don’t feel the cold!”

Elsa let her hand’s temperature drop to the furthest degree she could handle. “And now?”

“Nothing!” Anna gasped. “Not even a slight chill!”

Elsa let go of Anna’s hand, moving to the next step. “I need you to close your eyes,” she said. Anna did so without hesitation. Elsa reached up to one of her eyelids, creating a layer of ice over it. She did the same to the other eyelid. “Anna?”

“I can’t open my eyes, did you freeze them? They don’t feel cold.”

“Yes, I did,” Elsa asked. “Do you—”

“I feel warm,” Anna said. “I’m getting… really warm! I need more ice! Or I need to take off my—”

“You need to take off your dress for the next step,” Elsa said before biting her lip.

Anna barely registered it before she was shedding her dress. Her face had reddened from whatever internal heat she was feeling. Elsa didn’t feel the need to look away. Anna still had her modest undergarments on. Elsa helped guide her to the edge of the bed, where she sat. Elsa then placed her hand over Anna’s heart, feeling the rapid pace of its beating before she covered Anna’s skin in ice.

“Elsa?” Anna asked.

“I’m here, Anna. What’s wrong?” Elsa placed her hand on Anna’s shoulder.

“It’s burning,” Anna choked out. “Everywhere. Too hot.” She began to take off the rest of her clothes. Elsa wanted to turn around, but without her vision Anna needed help taking off her clothes. And she needed them off, for the last of the ritual. 

Anna laid out on Elsa’s bed, naked and sweating. Her chest heaved as she tried to calm herself. Elsa stood at the edge of the bed, frozen in place as she tried to decide if it was right to move forward.

“Elsa,” Anna whined. “Please — I need—”

Elsa bent over, placing a hand on Anna’s thigh. Anna pressed into the movement, appreciating the cool touch. Elsa pushed Anna’s leg and her sister understood that she needed to spread her legs. Elsa’s other hand shook, her eyes staring down at thick red curls and pink lips. 

Elsa traced a finger down Anna’s slit to see what reaction she would get.

Anna moaned, her hips bucking upward. “Yes, touch me, Elsa—”

Elsa pressed her thumb to Anna’s bundle of delicate nerves, massaging it with firm circles. Anna cried out her sister’s name, again and again. She was already so worked up. Elsa could feel the skin underneath her fingers getting hotter and hotter.

Elsa’s other hand teased her entrance, collecting the wetness there before plunging a finger inside. Anna gave wordless approval as Elsa moved her cold fingers in and out. She added another, then a third. Anna’s legs began to shake. Her skin was very warm, approaching a dangerous fever.

Inside, where Elsa’s fingers pressed against her, it was like an oven. It was nearly unbearable. If it wasn’t for Elsa’s powers, her fingers would surely have been burnt by the heat.

When Anna came, the ice on her eyes, chest, and hand had melted away. She moaned Elsa’s name and she clenched around Elsa’s fingers. She reached for Elsa, grabbing her arm. Elsa yelped in pain, stepping backwards. Anna’s hand was glowing orange. 

Her body relaxed when Elsa pulled her hands away. Anna’s eyes blinked. Her eyes looked up and down Elsa’s body. The blanket clutched in her grip suddenly caught fire.

They both screamed. Anna jumped from the flames and Elsa quickly put the fire out with her ice. They stared at each other in shock.

“It worked!” Anna declared. “Oh my gosh, Elsa! I have powers!”

Elsa laughed as Anna began to create mini flames in her hand, a wide grin on her face. “And you didn’t believe me.”

Anna sighed. “I didn’t want to get my hopes up…”

Elsa sat next to her, grabbing her hand. It was pleasantly warm now. 

“Sorry for melting your dress,” Anna said, squeezing Elsa’s hand.

Elsa looked down. She hadn’t noticed, but the heat had indeed melted away her dress. “I-Its fine,” she coughed, moving to cover herself with the charred blanket.

“Wait—” Anna grabbed the blanket. “I’d like to… Do you want me to return the favor?”

Elsa raised an eyebrow, not understanding Anna’s proposal. Anna placed a hand on Elsa’s hip, tracing down her thigh. “Oh,” Elsa stated.

Anna moved her hand away. “Sorry, that was—”

Elsa grabbed Anna’s hand, moving it between her legs. “I’d like that, Anna.”

Elsa knew the ritual would change them. She thought they might never speak to each other again. But this, this was so much better.


End file.
